


[Podfic] Meadow of Ink

by sisi_rambles



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: It's the ones that matter who leave a mark.
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Meadow of Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meadow of Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574443) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Length: 00:06:10

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hikaru%20no%20Go/Meadow%20of%20Ink.mp3) (4.3 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hikaru%20no%20Go/Meadow%20of%20Ink.m4b) (2.9 MB) 


End file.
